


Hamilton: Heathers AU

by UNprofessionalStoryteller



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, M/M, What Have I Done, WhatWhy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNprofessionalStoryteller/pseuds/UNprofessionalStoryteller
Summary: [[Instead of "Heathers," it's "Slay Squad."]]H. Chandler: King George IIIH. McNamara: John LaurensH. Duke: Alexander HamiltonVeronica: James MadisonJ.D: Thomas JeffersonMartha: Aaron BurrRam: Hercules MulliganKurt: Marquis De Lafayette°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°-George wears black tights, a red skirt, a black tank top, and a red jacket that says "Slay Squad," and he wears black Converse.-Hamilton wears grey tights, a green skirt, a grey tank top, a green jacket that says "Slay Squad," along with grey Converse.-John wears white tights, a yellow skirt, a white tank top, a yellow jacket that says "Slay Squad," along with white Converse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [[Instead of "Heathers," it's "Slay Squad."]]  
>   
> H. Chandler: King George III  
> H. McNamara: John Laurens  
> H. Duke: Alexander Hamilton  
>   
> Veronica: James Madison  
> J.D: Thomas Jefferson  
>   
> Martha: Aaron Burr  
>   
> Ram: Hercules Mulligan  
> Kurt: Marquis De Lafayette  
> °☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°☆°  
> -George wears black tights, a red skirt, a black tank top, and a red jacket that says "Slay Squad," and he wears black Converse.  
>   
> -Hamilton wears grey tights, a green skirt, a grey tank top, a green jacket that says "Slay Squad," along with grey Converse.  
>   
> -John wears white tights, a yellow skirt, a white tank top, a yellow jacket that says "Slay Squad," along with white Converse

   Burr waved over James and called, "James! We still on for movie night?" James ran over and smiled, "Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail!" Burr smiled, "I rented 'The Princess Bride', it was on sale!" James frowned softly. "Again? Don't you have it memorized by now?" Burr nodded, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending."  
  
   Lafayette looked at Burr, disgust clear in his expression. "Aaron Burr," he cried, "more like Aaron Burrnout!" Hercules gave Lafayette a high five and the two of them began to laugh. Lafayette walked up to Burr and smacked the textbooks out of his hands.  
  
   "Hey," yelled James, "pick those up, right now!" Lafayette turned around and said, "I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?" Hercules walked up to James and shoved him, "My buddy Laf just asked you a question." James nodded, "Yes, I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has been waiting to happen. Nothing more than a future gas station attendant."  
  
   Lafayette walked up to James and pointed at a spot on his forehead, "You have a zit, right there." Herc gave Lafayette a high five as the two of them laughed at James other.  
  
   The hallway had gone silent. "The Slay Squad," had walked in.  
  
  King, Laurens, and Hamilton all walked in a triangle formation. They made up the "Slay Squad," and they were untouchable They ran the school, they were the smartest, most athletic and the prettiest. If someone so much as looked at them the wrong way, it was a social death sentence.  
  
   Burr looked at James, "I wish they were nicer." James nodded, "That would be beautiful." The two of them whispered amongst themselves. Then, the bell rang and everyone went to class.  
  
   The "Slay Squad" of them were in the hallway, waiting for Hamilton to finish throwing up.  
"Oh, come on Alex," snapped George, "bulimia is so '87!" Laurens held Alex's hair back, and James haplessly walked by, unaware of what was going on.  
  
   "Excuse me," called Mr. Washington, "do you have a hall pass?" George glared daggers at Mr. Washington and said, "Alex wasn't feeling well, so we're helping him." Mr. Washington smirked, "Not without a hall pass you're not."  
  
   James walked up to Washington and handed him the pass, he then said, "They're with me, Yearbook Committee." Washington looked at the pass carefully, "Everyone's listed, I guess you're fine, just hurry up and get to class."  
  
   King walked up and took the pass out of James' hands, "This is an excellent forgery," he stated, "who are you?" James looked at rhe ground and said, "James Madison, I crave a boon."  
  
   King smiled softly, "What boon?" James finally looked at him and said, "Let me sit at your lunch table, just once, no talking nessecary. If people think you tolerate me, they'll leave me alone." All three of them began to laugh at James. "Before you say no, I also do  report cards, permission slips, and absence notes."  
  
   Hamilton, had stopped puking and said, "What about perscriptions?" George glared at Alex and said, "Shut it Heather!"  
  
  "You know," King said as he studied James'  facial features, "For a greasy little nobody, you do have a good bone structure." John nods and says, "And a symmetrical face, if I took a cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves, that's very important." Alex looked at him and said, "Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds."  
  
  George crossed his arms, "Ya know, this could be beautiful. Get her mascara, maybe some lipgloss. God, get this guy some blush! We'll make you beautiful, okay?" James nodded happily, "Okay!"  
  
   James had gotten a full makeover and his own, "Slay Squad" outfit. He wore light blue tights, a deep blue skirt, a light blue tank top, a blue jacket that said, "Slay Squad." He was also in black eyeliner and baby blue lipstick.  
  
   Lafayette pushed a beleaguered geek out of the way whilst saying, "Out of my way, how you say, oh yeah, geek." The geek defensively out his arms up and said, "I don't want trouble." Herc glared at him and said, "You're gonna die by 3.PM!"


	2. James, What the fuck are you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what this, but let me know if you like it!

 "Dear Diary," muttered James as he laid on his bed, his legs swinging in the air as he wrote, "it's been three weeks since I became friends with the Heathers! Actually, friends isn't the right word. It's more like the Heathers are people I work with, and out our job is being popular and shit."  
  
   James got dressed, doing his makeup the way King had showed him yesterday. He put on the other uniform John had gave him, grabbed the matching backpack Alex had given him, and headed off to school.  
    
   When James got to school, Burr walked up to him. "Hey James, you really do look beautiful these days," he said with a smile. James blushed and said, "Yeah, well it' still the same me underneath. Sorry I flaked on movie night last week, I have a lot going on." Burr shrugged, "I get that, you're with the "Slay Squad," now, that's exciting." James nodded, "We'll hang out soon, I promise!"  
  
   Alex walked up to James and said, "James! King wants you to haul ass to the table! Pronto!" James groaned and said, "How very."  
  
   "James," said King," I need a forgery in Hercules Mulligan's handwriting. You'll need something to write on. Alex." King snapped his finger and Alex bent over, then James began to write, using Alex's back as a leaning board.  
  
   "Hey beautiful, I've been watching you and thinking about us in the old days," King, Alex, and John erupted with laughter, "I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. XOXO, Hercules." James gave King the note and asked what it was for.  
  
   "Oh," said King in between, "I just found out that Aaron Burrnout hung out with Hercules in Kindergarten." James looked at him, "Yeah? We all did in Kindergarten." King put a hand over his mouth to hide his gigged and said, "Yeah, but you didn't kiss on the football field!"  
  
   "Oh, that's right," mused John, "I remember Hercules kissed Aaron Burrnout! It was dusgusting!" King clappe his hands together and said, "Perfect!"  
  
   Herc and Lafayette entered the the doorway across the hallway from "Slay Squad." Lafayette, "No man, Aaron Burrnout is definitely the ugliest!" Hercules nodded in agreement.  
  
   "Herc," called King as Laf and Herc walked over, "be a sweety and give this to Aaron Burrnout for me!" James looked suprised, "What? No!" Herc glared at King, "Since when do you talk to that lard-ass?" Herc went to open the letter but King yelled, "No! Burr needed to know about how to stuff a bra for the drag competition!" Hercules frowned, then he handed James the letter and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!


End file.
